Winx Club - Episode 407/Cinélume Script
Winx Believix Intro/Recap Narrator: The Winx mission is accomplished. The girls have found the last Earth fairy, a girl named Roxy. A voice whispers to her to believe in magic and when the Wizards attack the Winx, all hopes of Earth are in her hands. Scene: Outside city Bloom: I can't believe we reached the Believix level! Flora: It was like all the forces of nature united in one single moment! Stella: Check out the clothes! They're amazing! Bloom: Thanks, Roxy! The minute you believed in us, we transformed! Roxy: I... I believe in you now, and I hope you beat these creepy guys! Gantlos: Ogron, what happened? Ogron: It's simply a lame fairy trick. Let's get rid of them and get the girl back! Layla: Nice one, Stella! I see someone's been reading the book of fairies. Stella: I knew there was more to it than just pretty pictures. Roxy: Don't come any closer! I'm a great shot! Tecna: Don't worry, Roxy. We'll use our Believix powers now. Techno Shock! Stella: Anybody remember reading the chapter concerning my new powers? Musa: No, but I learned mine by heart. Stereo Crash! Duman (in beast voice): I can't hear anything! Layla: Finally, it looks like our powers are affecting the wizards. Gantlos: Ogron! What should we do? They're much stronger now. Ogron: Just leave it to me. *Musa screams.* Bloom: Musa! Ogron: Silly fairies, you thought a little upgrade was enough to challenge us? Please. Hunters, attack! Bloom: Don't worry, Musa. I'll get him. Fire Arrow! Flora: Summer Thunder! Stella: Watch out, Flora! Double Eclipse! Flora: Thank you, Stella. So you did study your powers. Stella: Let's just say I'm a really fast learner. Roxy: Artu! Oh! If you hurt him, you'll pay for it, I swear! Gantlos: Did you hear that, Duman? The kid is showing her claws. Layla: Plasma Wall! Flora: Oh no, Roxy's trapped under the Morphix! Anagan: Ogron, the girl disappeared! Ogron: Don't just stand there. Find her! Scene: Streets Roxy: I'm so sorry I got you involved in all this, Artu. Our life was so peaceful before the Winx arrived, and those...fairy hunters. Huh? Is somebody there?Huh? Come out! *Cat meows.* Roxy: Why, you're just a kitten. I know little one, it's terrible to feel all alone. That's why friends are so important. I have Artu, and now you have me, okay? *Back to Winx.* Tecna: Techno Shock! Musa: Stereo Crash! Missed! Layla: He's too fast. Bloom: What are they doing? Flora: I'll go see! Anagan: The nature fairy. If we weren't sworn enemies, you'd be my favorite. Flora: Nice of you to say. Autumn Wind! Oh! Gantlos: These are her dog's prints. Ogron: You sure about that? Roxy We need to get going. Can you make it, Artu? Gantlos: Yeah, I can see them now, Ogron. I can see that flea-infested mutt. They're hiding in a back alley not far from here. But I still don't know precisely where. Ogron: We'll find out then. Layla: Where'd they go? Bloom: I don't know, but we gotta find Roxy fast! Roxy: Hah! Look! The boulevard! We should be safe here. Woman: Are you okay, dear? Roxy: Yes, thank you. I'm just really tired. Woman: My car's right here, can I give you a lift somewhere? Roxy: Could you please take me to the Frutti Music Bar? Woman: That place on the beach? No problem! Hope in. *Roxy gasps, Artu growls.* Woman: Don't just stand there like a statue, move! What is this man doing? Come on! I don't believe this. Roxy: No, please, don't. Stay in the car and don't get out no matter what. Actually, lock yourself in. And don't let them out, either. Woman: Huh? Gantlos: Roxy, Roxy. It's not nice to abandon your friends like that. Man: Woah! *Car horns blast, screaming.* Woman: Oh, the poor girl! Those men are terrifying. *Artu growls.* Roxy: Easy, Artu. Stella: Down there! Look! Man #2: I can't believe it! Those girls can fly! Man #3: But if I'm dreaming, then I don't want to wake up. Bloom: Girls, we need to get these people out of here. Gantlos: If you wanna be alone with me for a while, then all you have to do is ask! *People scream.* Ogron: Why do you bother defending these humans? Their destiny is already sealed. When the power of the last fairy on Earth is in my hands, then the Wizards of the Black Circle will rule the world! (Laugh) There is no escape. Wizards of the Black Circle, let us complete our mission. Bloom: I'm here, Roxy! Dragon Wing! Gantlos: Ogron, she's getting away from us! Ogron: Follow her! Don't let her get away again! Bloom: We need to get her as far away as we can. Let's go! Man #3: Uh, miss. What's going on? Stella: Well, let's see. It's a little hard to explain but, basically, we're looking out for your future. Roxy, are you all right? Roxy: I'm perfectly fine. Thank you. Oh! A part from the fact that I hate flying. Ogron: Oh, but you'll be flying with us, one last time into the Black Circle! Stella: Roxy, run for it! Solar Storm! Anagan: You'll regret that, fairy! *Stella screams.* Layla: Stella! Roxy: Those girls are risking their lives for me. Wait for me, Artu. We can't go back home or to the Frutti Music Bar. I don't want to put Dad in danger as well. We need to find a hiding place. No, Artu, I'd follow you anywhere but not down the sewer. Ogron: Find her, she can't have gone far! Scene: Sewers Roxy: Eww! Ohhh. Artu? Bravo, Artu. You found a dry place. Stella has been so brave. I'd like to be like her. But I'm too scared, scared of being... a fairy. Voice: But you are a fairy, Roxy. You are the fairy of animals. You don't have to be afraid. The animals will help you if you want. Roxy: Who are you? Voice: You'll find out soon enough. You believed in the other fairies. Now, you have to believe in yourself. Just like I believe in you. Roxy: Oh. Artu! No! *Artu barks.* Scene: Streets Tecna: Super Prism! Ogron: No! Leave them alone. We're only interested in the last fairy right now. We'll deal with them later. *Artu barks.* Flora: Where's Roxy? Ogron: I think I found our solution. Roxy: No more messing around, do you hear me? *Artu growls* Gantlos: Here's your Artu. Roxy: Stop! Don't hurt him! Ogron: That'll all depend on you, Roxy. This ends now. Surrender. Let the opening appear. Let the doors to the Black Circle open wide, now! *Winx girls screaming.* Anagan: She gave up everything to save her dog. For a powerful fairy, she's not very smart. Stella: We need to do something, now! Morgana: Roxy, you are a fairy, and I believe in you. Roxy: Yes, I am the fairy of animals! The animals will save me. I did it! *Artu barks.* Stella: We need to break the Wizard's magic link. Tecna: We need to combine action to close the door. Bloom: Then we'll use our Believix attack powers in a Magic Convergence! Fire Arrow! Tecna: Mega Watt! Flora: Autumn Wind! Musa: Harmonic Attack! Layla: Morphix Wave! Stella: Sun Dance! Roxy: Are you alright? Because I mean, you can't leave me now that I know I'm a fairy. Bloom: Well, it's about time. Sure took a lot to convince you. Ogron: How touching. You don't mind if we join you? Nabu: May we partake as well? Layla: Nabu! It's nice to see you again! Nabu: Are you alright, Layla? Layla: Yes, now that you're here, I am. Stella: Layla, don't make such a big fuss. We were doing just fine all by ourselves. Brandon: Really? Looked to me like it was just the opposite. Nabu: You never learn, do you? Sky: If you want to mess with the Winx, then sooner or later, you'll have to deal with the Specialists. Riven: Attack! Anagan: Miss. *Sky blows.* Nabu: Tell me, Ogron. How does the hunter feel when he becomes the prey? Ogron: Quiet! I'm not like the others. I absorb damage and turn it into strength. Gantlos: The Specialists have weakened us, Ogron! Bloom: Dragon Heart! Stella: Yes! Anagan: We're too weak to fight, Ogron. Ogron: *Thinking* I can't fight them all by myself. *Speaking* This isn't over, 'till we meet again! Layla: Nabu! Flora: Helia! Roxy: Thank you. I'll never forget what you did for me. Flora: Actually, without the Specialists' help, I don't know how it would've ended this time. Musa: We could've handled it. Tecna: We just needed a little more time, that's all. Timmy: Yep. Stella: We would have beaten them is the point. Roxy: Well, I better get going. My dad's going to think I got lost. Layla: Are you going to the Frutti Music Bar? We'll go too! Brandon: What do you say? You wanna celebrate too? Stella: Celebrate what? Sky: We did free Roxy. Bloom: "We"? So you admit that we also... Sky: You were handling the situation, and we trust you implicitly. Scene: Frutti Music Bar Roxy: I've never been so happy to be back at work. Layla: I bet. You're a fairy now, and nothing is going to be the same. You have to be very careful. Klaus: Roxy! Where have you been? Where were you? I looked everywhere! Roxy: Well... I went for a bit of a workout. Klaus: And where did he come from? He's not another one of your homeless animals, is he? The warehouse is full already, I'm tripping over them in there. There are pets everywhere! *Cat meows innocently.* Klaus: Alright, but this is the last one, you hear me? The last one. Roxy: Girls, this is my father. Flora: Good morning! Roxy: Dad, these are my new friends. Klaus: Please to meet you. Roxy here is obsessed with animals, all of them, every shape and size, in fact, the uglier and dirtier they are, the better. *Winx girls scared.* Klaus: Roxy, I found a way to improve our service here. Come here, guys! I've hired extra help. Girls: Huh? Klaus: Here they are! Roxy: Don't you know these guys? Klaus: Let me make the introductions. This is Smile. Bloom: Nice to meet you, Smile. What a nice name. Is that 'cause you're always smiling? Sky: Well, it depends on my girlfriend. If she smiles, then I smile too. *Bloom chuckles.* Klaus: Then we have Brandy, Rivet, Kabius, and, you are, please help me, I'm hopeless with names. Stella: No go on. You're doing very well. *Girls laugh.* Nabu: Nabu, sir. I'm Nabu. Klaus: That's right, Booboo. I almost forgot. *Roxy whines.* Klaus: And who are you? You're not on my list. Timmy: Well, I don't work here, I'm just a friend. You can call me... Jimmy. Klaus: Okay, then, hi Timmy. *Tecna gasps, then laughs.* Klaus: I thought you might be able to use a few extra hands behind the bar. What do you think? Just wanted guys, I'm hiring you to work at the Frutti Music Bar on a professional level, you, ah, get my drift? With an only daughter as pretty as my little Roxy here, you can never be too careful. Roxy: Oh, Dad, how embarrassing! Stella: Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on them. Musa: What happened to your pizza delivery jobs? Riven: They fired us. It was all the skates' fault. We were too fast. Pizzas were delivered quicker, but they were cold. Klaus: What an did I tell you? These guys are like lightning! The masters of speed. Musa: Oh, really? If that's true, then we should put them to the test right away. Sky: There! *Bloom giggles.* Riven: Huh? Woah! *Musa laughs.* Roxy: Here you go, girls. Brought us some smoothies. Bloom: To this beautiful day. Flora: I'm so glad we got to know you better, Roxy. Tecna: You are one brave girl, you know. Stella: It's true! Anybody in your shoes would've been scared. Flora: What happened to you when you were about to be sucked into the portal? Roxy: I don't know. I heard a voice that was telling me to fight. To not lose hope. It's the same voice I hear in my dreams. Scene: Love & Pet Bloom: Kiko, Belle! I missed you so much! Stella: Oh, Gingy, you smell so sweet. Did you give yourself a bath? Flora: Coco, are you hungry? I'll get you something to eat. Musa: Shall we dance, Pepe? Tecna: Chicko, did you spend the whole day talking to the neighbor's canary? Tell the truth. Layla: Oh, Milly, you're so cute. I just want to cuddle you. Tecna: We need to get in touch with Miss Faragonda. Stella: Let's do it fast. I need to apply me beauty creams. Tecna: It'll only take a minute, Stella. The Headmistress is online. Faragonda (on phone): Hello girls. How is everything going on Earth? Bloom: Something wonderful happened. We found the last fairy on Earth. Her name is Roxy, and thanks to her, we've become Believix fairies. Faragonda (on phone): That's wonderful! I knew that sooner or later it would happen. Musa: Well, in the beginning, it was hard because Roxy didn't want to believe in us or the fairy world. Flora: Then she realized that the only way to save herself from the Wizards of the Black Circle, was to believe in fairies. Faragonda (on phone): Now, I'm afraid the hard part starts. The fairy hunters will be back and you will need all your strength to defend and protect Roxy. Layla: But how? Not even the Believix powers work against them. Faragonda (on phone): You haven't explored all your new powers. For example, did you know that you have three different wing powers? *Girls gasp.* Faragonda (on phone): The super velocity wings, the magic trail wings, and the teleport wings. Layla: Teleport? Faragonda (on phone): This is the only way that you'll be able to beat the Wizards. Then you'll fully experience the transformation. And as you know, it won't be the last one. Did you hear me, Stella? Stella: Yes, of course I did, Headmistress. But you know, I don't mean to brag, you should have seen me in battle with my new powers. I really rocked! Bloom: I promise you, Headmistress Faragonda, we'll do our best. You'll be proud of us. Faragonda (on phone): I'm sure I will, Bloom. Stella: What do you think you're doing? I've got to choose a nail polish that goes with all three pairs of Believix wings. Tecna: As long as we fairies are around, and as long as we follow this guide book, then nobody on Earth will ever suffer. Layla: Soon, we'll ready to fight the Wizards. Musa: And we'll restore harmony to the people on Earth by making them believe in fairies. Flora: It's so easy to believe in things. For example, I believe that in one minute, you'll feel better. Bloom: Roxy believes in us. We can't disappoint her. She has great powers and she's impulsive. She reminds me of how I was in the beginning. Scene: Roxy's house Roxy: I was really scared. Lucky for me the Winx were there. (Thinking) I trust them, but I don't trust myself. It's like I'm scared of who I am. And that voice, I wonder if I'll hear it again. Voice: Roxy, follow your memories. I'm waiting for you. Ending Narrator: ''Coming Soon...'' Category:Scripts Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts